editedgirlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiwa's Pizza
Tiwa's Pizzeria is the main location of the game. All the robots here usually do good stuff and rock out the band for young kids and children and grown ups alike, as Phone Dude suggests in the first night's phone call. Apparently throughout the night, they wander the restaurant in both games. Please kill me. Creeps The game is actually forcing Peter to do the night shift rather than the day shift. It's unknown why the developer wants to make Peter do the night shift for some reasons, one is to control the robots, two is to stopping them from attacking Peter. As they looked like Five Nights at Freddy's, the robots just couldn't stop themselves from wandering. In Phone Dude's call, the robot's wandering reasons has: #Their servos locking up too long. #They used to wander in days too, until Bite of 87 happens. #They left some sort of a "free-roaming mode" during nights. Actually, this place was named Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, until the old ones was shut down by their newbies. Robots There are five sluts here. PLEASE JUST END MY CHILDHOOD. There were Tiwa, Yuri, Rosary, Mei Hua and mysterious Nasissa in the first game. At the second game, the five still remained, only more tattered. Mariona and Nil also joined the robots as the new ones. They are all antagonists throughout the game. They can attack the player if not watched carefully. But, the player(Peter) cannot attack back to the robots because they are all made of metal endoskeleton. All the robots can attack the player except Nil, who attacked the player by removing the ability of using the Flashlight and make the player get attacked by Mei Hua. Markiplier also played the game and scolded the robots for fun. He said that they are creepy and named them different names more than their normal names. SpongeBob, who got through the whole game without dying, becomes the game's game tipper and give tips to the player whenever they typed 0097 in the first game, and 1444 at the second game. Also these articles you're reading here are totally non-sensical. Stop wasting your time and do some math. Game Mechanics In the first game, the Monitor, doors and hall lights are introduced to protect the player from being attack by one of the robots. In the second game, the doors are replaced by Vents and their lights. The Power Indicator in the first game had been replaced by Flashlight to see the robots clearly. Freddy Mask is also added to protect the player from being attacked by Tiwa, Yuri and Nil. The mask won't work on Rosary, Mei Hua and Mariona. Trivia *Mariona can be found anywhere, excluding Show Stage, Pirate Cove and Game Area. *Mei Hua can be chased away by strobing her down the Hall. *The flashlight will only make Tiwa to get closer. *When Yuri is not viewed enough, the mask will not work on her either. *Nasissa's arrivement doesn't attract the hallucinations in the second game. *Mei Hua is the only robot that hides in the first game. Category:Game mechanics Category:Locations